When Someone Feels That Way
by EmmaSibunaBear
Summary: "Do you really love me?" I look up at his blue eyes. Their filled with the look of truth. "Of course I do Mara. Always have." I'm terrible at summaries. The story is better than the summary.
1. Once Upon A Wait, This Isn't Like That

**A/N: Ok, I am making another Jara story because one, I like Jara, and two, because Izzi wants me too. Luff ya Izzi! And I also luff Peeta and The Hunger Games series. If you have not read the series before, you should; and for future reference, don't like Gale because you will just hate him later. Ask jenc0449 for example. Isn't that right Jenna? Ok, well, I hope you enjoy:]] Btw, this will have an OC character but it will be better than my last OC character one. Jerome/OC and Jerome/Mara**

**Mara POV ****(P.S. This will possibly be from only Mara's point of view)**

Waking up, and looking outside to find your friend's waiting for you is welcoming. Especially when you have been gone all summer. I hop out of the car and grab my luggage, up to the Anubis steps. "Welcome back, Mara," Trudy says in her Trudy voice.

"Hi, Trudy," I reply back with my smile.

"Your room will be in the attic. Your new roommate will be arriving soon."

"New roommate? Attic?"

"Don't worry dear! The attic was redone and hopefully, she will be here before dinner."

"Thank you. Um, can I have a bit of help with my suitcases?"

"Of course! Amber, would you like to help Mara?"

"Do I have to carry stuff?" She asked with a bit of concern on her face.

"Yes, you will."

"Fine, but only cause it is Mara." Amber came towards me and took one of my suitcases. I took the other two.

It was a long walk to the attic, but when I got up there, I was amazed. It looked beautiful. Even Amber was jealous. "Why do I get a crappy room? Yours is humongous!" I laughed at Amber.

"Oh, Amber. It is ok. You are welcome here anytime."

"EEEEEPPP!" She ran towards me and squeezed me tight.

"Amber, you're suffocating me." She let go and said in a barely audible voice, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Well, we better get downstairs." We skipped down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Hey Mara," almost everyone said. They must've been here for awhile.

"Hi guys."

"Do you like your new room?" Patricia asked me.

"Yeah. I do."

"Is it filled with aliens?" Alfie asked curiously.

"No, Alfie. Well, not that I know of." Everyone started laughing and our laughs were stopped by the sound of a knock at the door. Trudy scurried out of the room towards the door, with us trailing behind her. She opened up the door, and there standing there, was a girl; my roommate, I think. She is shorter than me, has long, straight dirty blonde hair, tan skin, brown eyes, neon blue high tops, dark skinny jeans, red see through t-shirt, an orange tank underneath, a black blazer, a purple bow clip, sunglasses necklace, and a smile planted on her some what make-up-afied face. "Everyone, this is Karsyn, and her sister and friend are staying at a house next to ours. She will be staying her with us, and in Mara's bedroom." Everyone waved at her and she grinned right back.

"Nice to meet you all!" She has a British accent.

"So, are you an alien?" Alfie asked her.

"Um, it depends. I come from the world of WeirdTopia. Have you heard of it?"

"No, I haven't. What galaxy is it in?"

"The Butterfinger."

"Original." She started giggling, when Trudy asked her, "Do you want me to help you with your stuff?"

"Sure." They walked up the stairs and to the attic. Everyone walked back into the dining room, and waited for them to come back down.

It didn't take long, but they finally arrived. Trudy walked out of the kitchen carrying assortments of different food. It was clearly a welcome back buffet. Everyone started chowing down on the food; it was delicious. Our tummies were full of delicacies and lemonade. "Ok, everyone, would you like to introduce yourself to Karsyn?"

"Sure," they all nodded.

"I'm Alfie."

"I'm Amber."

"I'm Patricia."

"I'm Joy."

"I'm Mick."

"I'm Fabian."

"I'm Nina."

"I'm Mara," I added in.

"And, I'm Jerome."

"Well," Karsyn began, "it is very nice to meet you all." She nodded and sat up. "Well, I better get to sleep."

"Really? Are you sure you don't wanna party alien girl?" Alfie smiled.

"Why not?" She gave us all a grin that showed her white teeth.

We didn't do much in the living room for our party. We just played a couple of games, like charades, for example. It was a bit difficult to guess when Alfie went up there. It turned out he was a rabbit. "Ok, everyone, get to your rooms before Victor has to tell you to," Trudy laughed. everyone scurried to the direction of their rooms. I was walking up to mine when I realized that Karsyn was behind me. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you were there," I said, looking apologetic.

"It's alright." It was sort of silent that night. The wind was beating against the windows, the several sounds creaking around the house, but then I thought, 'Hey, it's good to be back.'

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just felt that it should end like that. Please, do not hate Karsyn for she didn't do anything wrong. Love you guys! XXXX :]] Peeta is awesome and Gale is stupid. He should've died. **


	2. When Things Go Wrong

**A/N: Hola people! I am back from nowhere in particular. I tricked you about the OC/Jerome thing so, yeah, no need to worry. :]]] Oh, before you read, I do want to remind you to please read The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay all by Suzanne Collins. And remember; hate Gale for you will end up hating him anyway. Enjoy! LUCAS IS HAWT!**

"Here's your uniform for school." I toss the clothes to Karsyn as she rises up her head.

"There's a dress code?" Her face reads total confusion.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"I wasn't told actually."

"Oh, well there is so there's your uniform." She nods and stands up; preparing to get dressed. As she finishes putting on the uniform, she adds accessories to it. "Is it ok if I add these to my outfit?" she asks me, putting her hands to her side.

"I think so. I don't think Mr. Sweet will mind." She smiles and I smile back.

"Can I head down for breakfast?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Meet you down there?"

"Yep." She walks down the steps and vanishes from my site. I continue getting dressed and head down once I am finished.

Once I arrive down the steps, everyone is already eating. Karsyn and Alfie are chatting up a storm, Amber is doing something to her nails, Patricia and Joy are talking, or gossiping, Nina and Fabian are holding hands under the table, and Jerome is eating silently along with Mick. I sit down in the open chair next to Amber and start adding stuff to my plate. The food is delicious and the butter between the rolls melts into my mouth. I take a sip of milk and then grab my bag and head off to school with everyone behind me.

School lasted what seemed like forever, but everyone was glad to be back to the house. Since it was a Friday night, and Victor was gone for a whole week, we were going to party by ourselves. Not like a big one, but just a tiny one with different assortments of games. Everyone scrammed back to their rooms and did their homework almost immediately; well, that I know of. Karsyn changed into her jammies; a green tank top, an orange tee on top, blue, green, and teal plaid bootie shorts, hair in a low braid **(A/N: Katniss hair!)**, and a pair of orange fuzzy slippers. Well, she even looks fashionable in pajamas, while I am just wearing a plain white tee and long pajama bottoms. "Cool PJ's."

"Thanks, Mara. Did you finish your homework yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm not even close to being done."

"Well, let me help you." It took us several hours, but I finally helped her. "So, Karsyn, are you ready to party?"

"Definitely. I used to always party at my boarding school." I nodded and continued brushing my hair. It was still ratty.

"So…I don't wanna sound desperate here, but…Who is in a relationship?" She gave this puppy dog sort of look and I just decided to tell her quickly so she would stop doing that.

"Well, Fabian is dating Nina, Mick and Patricia are dating, I think, and that is all that I know. In this house anyway." 'I think I like Jerome,' I mumbled under my breath. Where did that come from?

"You what?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously. Tell me!"

"Ok, I think Jerome likes me and I just don't know what I think!"

"Ok, so Alfie is the only one not taken?"

"Jerome isn't either."

"Yeah, but you obviously like him. I wouldn't do that." She smiled and I smiled back. I felt like this was an evil plan of hers or something but there was total truth in her eyes.

"Thanks, Karsyn."

"No problem. Ready to head downstairs?"

"Sure." We walked down the steps of the attic, and knocked on Amber/Nina's door. Amber flung the door open and we stood there waiting for someone to speak. "Are you ready?" Karsyn spoke up.

"Yep. NINA! Come on! We're going!" Nina scurried from the room and into the hallway with me, Karsyn and Amber. We walked over to Patricia/Joy's room and when we were about to knock, Patricia and Joy came out already prepared. "Let's go," Patricia nodded.

We all continued walking down the stairs and stopped when we entered the living room. **(A/N: That's what I call it in my house, so, whatever…THG ROX SOX!) **The boys were already surrounding the sofas and games on the table. There were several games stacked, and I wasn't sure if we could finish all these. "Alright, fellas! Let's get this party started!" Alfie shouted. We stayed up super late and we played so many games, it was hard to keep track. The thing we ended with though was spin the bottle and that got interesting quick.

**A/N: Ok, I am just going to leave you on a cliff hanger there and you will find out what happens in the next chappy! Anyway, I hope you liked this one even tho it is super duper short. The other one will hopefully be longer. TEAM PEETA! The Hunger Games rox sox and Gale is stupid. Remember that children! PEACE!**


	3. Once Someone Likes Them, Things Get Ugly

**A/N: Hola peoplez! I am coming from the world of awesome, and I am obsessed with The Hunger Games! Ask around, like ask izzi08 or jenc0449; they know. LUFF U GUYS! I hope you enjoy! BTW, jenc0449 is annoyed with my Hunger Games mentioningz. Isn't that right Jenna?**

Ok, so, I didn't tell you the whole story of what happened last night but I will give you bits and pieces. So, as you know, we were playing spin the bottle. I wanna tell you everyone's things on what happened, so I will. For starters, Patricia had to kiss Mick and Jerome (she cleaned out her mouth), Joy had to kiss Alfie, Mick, and Fabian, Amber had to kiss Fabian. Nina had to kiss Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome. I had to do the same as Joy, and lastly, Karsyn had to kiss Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie. Not cool because every time she kissed someone, it lasted forever! I don't know why, but I felt a pang of jealousy when she "made out" with Jerome. The next morning, all I could think about was last night.

I turned over and saw that Karsyn's bed was empty. I hopped out of bed, trudged down the steps, and into the restroom. I had to take a shower, than brush my teeth and hair. I turned around, locked the door, and hopped into the shower. Unfortunately, the water wasn't as hot as usual and it was slightly cold. Getting out of the shower, I took my blow drier and "ran it" through my hair. Then I took my tooth brush, brushed my teeth, and cleaned it out. After that, I grabbed my brush, brushed my hair, and then took my straightener and straightened my hair. I glanced back at the mirror, and decided to add lip gloss for no apparent reason. Once I was finished, I scurried down the steps and into the kitchen for some breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, I spotted Karsyn, Jerome, and Fabian, all in the kitchen making something. From behind, it looked like she was flirting with the two of them and they were taking her flirts. "Hey guys," I said. They all turned around towards me and waved. "What are you three up to?"

"Just making breakfast," Fabian spoke up.

"What he said," Karsyn added.

"What are you doing, Mara?" Jerome asked me.

"I came down to get breakfast, just like you guys." I walked over towards the fridge and pulled out milk. Then I opened the cabinet, took out a bowl, got a spoon, snatched a cereal box, and mixed them together to make cereal. I walk over to the table and sit down in one of the chairs. The other three come and join me as well after a couple minutes. They all sit down next to each other. Since when did they become friends with Karsyn? They have known her for like 2 days. I mean, I guess I am friends with her too, but they are like closely close. "Since when are you all buddy-buddy?" I asked them.

"Since, I guess, last night."

"You mean after you were snogging each other?"

"Ok, Mara, just let it drop. I'm sorry if you are upset for us being friends," Karsyn began.

"I'm not upset. I'm just saying that you guys have known each other for, like, 2 days and you are already close."

"I don't know about that either. We had fun at the party last night and became friends. That is all."

"Alright." I continued eating my food and dropped it like Karsyn said, but I still wasn't sure if I could trust her that much.

**Karsyn POV**

I was sitting in between Fabian and Jerome. Sadly, they are both taken. Well, Jerome isn't, but Mara likes him. I finish eating my eggs, bacon, and pancakes, then take it to the sink. Everyone else follows after me. For some reason, Mara was acting like it was a big deal that I was hanging out with them. I like Mara, but she was just acting differently. I think we all noticed that during breakfast. Well the ones who were there. It is 7:56 in the morning. I walked away from the sink and sat down on the couch, across from Mara. She looked at me and I asked her, "What?"

"Why were you flirting with them?"

"They flirted with me first."

"Sure they did."

"Mara, why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not, you just said you wouldn't mess with Jerome until I figured this whole thing out."

"Well, if he flirts with me, I am flirting back."

"Fine."

"Don't hate me."

"I'm not going to hate you."

"Thanks. I need to find Joy."

"Why?"

"She has my book."

"Joy? Reading a book?"

"Hey, you cannot resist the Peeta."

"Peeta?"

"Duh! Do you really not know who Peeta is, Mara?"

"Nope."

"Well, he is just amazing! I have already read the series like 56 times."

"Holy crap! Why?"

"It's amazing! Haven't I already told you that?"

"No, you said Peeta is amazing."

"Oh, well Peeta is in the books." I smiled and she just smiled back. "So do you know where Joy might be?"

"Probably up in her room."

"Thanks Mara!" I ran up the steps and almost made it to Joy's room when I hit something and fell to the ground. "Are you ok?" They asked me. My eyes came back to me and I just nodded. They pulled me up and I laughed once I saw it was Jerome. He was holding my book. "Joy told me to give this to you."

"What were you doing in Joy's room? I hope you weren't having fun in there."

"Oh God, no! Joy? Me? She loves Fabian anyway. Wait, did you say you hope?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why do you hope? Does someone have a little crush on me?" I let out a laugh, but stopped nearly immediately. "No…I, uh…"

"You do! Ha! Hey everyone! Karsyn has a little crush on me!" I tired to shove him down but he wouldn't budge.

"Would you just shush! I told Mara I wouldn't flirt with you and crap."

"Wait, why Mara?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. Well, before I go, I would like to mention, that you are one fine kisser."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone I said that."

"Fine." He walked away downstairs and I just blushed. I don't know why, but I found myself liking Jerome. Gawd, Mara is going to kill me!

**A/N: Ok, don't hate on Karsyn. You can't blame a girl for liking a guy. And yes, Karsyn luffs the hunger games! WOOOO! Sorry, I had to put it in there. Anyway, review and the fourth chappy will be up really soon! Like hopefully a couple minutes or so after this chapter is uploaded. READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. The Battle Between The Two

**A/N: Yay! Fourth chapter! There might just be a Jerome/Karsyn, but it will be JaRA in the end. And remember children, I am obsessed with the hunger games series and PAtNiSS! Gale is a Fail and Mick is a Dick! WOOO!**

**Karsyn POV**

I was still smiling, till I remembered that Jerome was still in possession of my book. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. Mara was still sitting there, but there was no sign of Jerome. I ran back into the hallway and decided to go knock on his door. Alfie opened it and he smiled, "Hello, what you looking for?"

"Jerome. He has my book. Is he in…?" Jerome appeared from behind the door, holding The Hunger Games. "Is this what you are here for?" He handed me my book. "The first few pages are really good actually. Gale and Katniss should totally date."

"She loves Peeta," I smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Well, you haven't read them all."

"Yeah, dude, she likes Peeta."

"Alfie, how would you know?"

"Amber told me that Joy said that," he said.

"Oh," Jerome nodded. "Well, good-bye girl that has a crush on me."

"You have a crush on Jerome?"

"Alfie, be quiet! No I do not!" I walked away and skipped into the living room. "I heard you like Jerome," Mara said, looking at me.

"I do not. Jerome thinks I do, but I don't." Gosh, I am a terrible liar.

"Alright, Karsyn. I would get dressed. We're going on a trip. All of us."

"Ok, I will." I skipped up to the attic and started getting dressed. I wonder where we are going…

**Joy POV**

"Joy? Are you going to get dressed or not?" Patricia was poking my arm as I was daydreaming. "Patricia," I began, "do you want to see that new movie Dusk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Just a question."

"Ok."

"Do you like the new girl? Karsyn?"

"Um, I guess. She kind of seems like one of those annoying girl girls though."

"She isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I think I know her from somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was this one camp I went to and I think she was there. She is really talented by the way."

"Like, how talented?"

"She can sing, dance, do art, make clothes, and she can also play almost every instrument."

"Wow. What camp did you go to?"

"I didn't exactly go. I was a helper person and she was in my cabin."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she is really cool."

"Well, let's hope she hasn't changed."

"Agreed."

"Are you ready to head downstairs?"

"Yep. All dressed." I laughed for no apparent reason and Patricia joined me. We skitted down the steps and into the living room where we were supposed to meet. This was going to be one fun trip.

**Nina POV**

"Amber! Come on! You don't need to take that long to get dressed!" Amber opened the door appearing in a pink tank top with black shorts and flip flops the same colors of her pants and shirt. "Are you ready, Nina?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I was wearing exactly what I wore the first day here, without the sweater. The heat was going to be intense. "Are we going to wait for Mara and Karsyn?"

"Sure, Nina. Oh!" Amber lifted her phone to her face and read the message in her head. "Nina, the others said they are going to head out to the clearing. Do you want me to tell them that we will meet them there?"

"Alright." Amber texted back to the sender, and then put her phone away.

We waited for about a minute and they finally descended from the stairs. Karsyn was wearing a green bow headband, robin's egg blue v-neck, green bootie shorts with the word DANCE written on the back, black converse with robin's egg blue shoelaces on one shoe and green shoelaces on the other; also, she had eyeliner on with light green eye shadow. Mara was dressed in what Mara would wear. "You guys ready?"

"Yep." Karsyn pulled out her light green movie star shades and put them on her face.

"Are you really wearing that Karsyn?" I asked her. What I really wanted to say was, "Why don't you hide your overly large boobs?" I'm not a big fan of her ever since she jammed her tongue down Fabian's throat.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You know we're getting wet right?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing a bikini underneath this."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Whatever. Let's go." I lead them out the door and towards the clearing. Once we got there, Karsyn gave Fabian and Jerome a hug. Why? "Since when are you guys good enough friends you exchange hugs?" I asked the three of them.

"Since yesterday. Is someone jealous?" Karsyn asked me.

"No, I just don't enjoy you hugging my boyfriend."

"Well sorry. Not trying to be a bitch her, but they are my FRIENDS."

"Well sorry, I'm not trying to be a bitch here either, but you do need to know you jammed your tongue down Fabian's throat. That put you on the dark side."

"Why don't you come to the dark side? Peeta made cookies!" She gave Joy a high-five and just started laughing. "Nina, just have fun," Fabian told me.

"I can't have fun when you are cavorting with Karsyn."

"What's wrong with Karsyn?"

"You jammed your tongue down her throat and she did the same!"

"We are just friends!"

"Yeah, friends with benefits."

"Ok, Nina, you need to calm down."

"Don't talk to me right now. During water battles, I choose the teams."

"Fine. Guys! Nina is choosing the teams!" Everyone nodded and they turned their heads towards me. This was going to be one fun game…

**Mara POV**

Nina was acting a bit bitchy. I forgave Karsyn. She is really nice, funny, and ah-dorable. Too bad she is pretty and has…never mind. It's only too bad because guys just like her even more for those reasons and that is probably another reason Nina all of a sudden hates Karsyn. Karsyn didn't really do anything though, so I don't know why Nina is upset at her. She shouldn't be.

Nina split us up into two teams. One team was Amber, Nina, Alfie, Mick, and Patricia. The other was me, Joy, Karsyn, Jerome, and Fabian because Nina is mad at him, which she shouldn't be. We were just playing spin the bottle…and now Karsyn and Fabian are friends. Not a big deal. Not a big deal for that situation, but it wouldn't surprise me if Jerome and Karsyn became friends with benefits. Amber said that Jerome told Karsyn she was a great kisser. What a joy! I don't care really, I mean, I guess they would be a cute couple... I should tell her. Or maybe not…

During the game, i wasn't paying to much attention. All I know is that, the other team won because Nina went all crazy and attacked us like wild animals. It was pretty fun, but once again, Nina got all bitchy because of Karsyn.

When we were all walking back to the house, I pulled Karsyn away from the group and said, "Do you really like Jerome? I don't care, I just wanna know." She looked at me for a bit then said, "Yeah, kind of, I mean, not really."

"Karsyn?"

"You know, that isn't even my real name."

"Then what is your real name?"

"I hate it."

"What is it?"

"Spencer."

"What is wrong with Spencer?"

"Isn't it a guy's name?"

"I always thought it was a girl's."

"Oh," she nodded.

"Come on; let's go back to the house." We walked back to the house and walked up the steps. Kar…I mean Spencer, hugged Fabian and Jerome before she came up the steps. "Don't you think you should tell everyone that your name is Spencer?"

"I will at dinner."

"Alright." We stayed up in our rooms until it was dinnertime. Spencer was in her PJ's and she, yet again, looked stunning. She had on a robin's egg blue lace bra on underneath her orange see through v-neck, long legged hot pink bottoms, and her dirty blonde hair in a high cheerleader ponytail with an orange ribbon. "Where do you get all your clothes?" I asked her.

"I design them and then I send them to someone to make them."

"How much does it cost?"

"Nothing. That person is my cousin. She does sell my designs at her store though in New York."

"Amazing! Wait, you can design clothes?"

"I can do several things."

"Like?"

"Well, I can play several instruments-I can tell you about that later-, I can do art, sing, dance, design clothes. I am a very talented person. Oh, and I can also act."

"Wow, I wish I could do all that."

"Well, I was born by my mother."

"Is that who is in the picture?"

"Yeah."

"You look just like her."

"Thanks."

"Well, she has emerald green eyes, but still."

"I know. I got my dad's eyes."

"Ready to go downstairs?"

"Sure." We linked arms and walked down the steps. When we opened the door to the attic, we found Nina standing there. "Hi Nina. What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk to Karsyn."

"Oh…" well, this is going to be good.

**A/N: YAY! A long chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked it and I will be writing the next chapter very soon so don't worry! The Hunger Games rocks!** **PAtNiSS** **ROCKS!**

**~Emma a.k.a THE-HuNGeR-GaMeS-OBSeSSeD**


	5. Well, What Happens Next? An Earthquake?

**A/N: Yay! It's the fifth chapter! WOOT WOOT! Oh yeah, btw, if any of you watch The Secret Life of the American Teenager, that is what Spencer's hair looks like in my story; except Spencer is a dirty blonde, but it is the same style. ;]] thought I should let you know! And if you don't watch that show, you can take the time to look Amy from the secret life of the American teenager on Google images. PEACE!**

**Nina POV**

Mara and Karsyn just opened the door when I said I wanted to talk to Karsyn **(A/N: Remember guys, Nina and the others don't know her name is Spencer yet.). **"What is it Nina?" Karsyn asked me.

"I want you to stay away from Fabian," I told her.

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but I bet a girl like you could do something."

"A girl like me? What does that mean?"

"It means what you think it means."

"Well, than I guess it is a compliment. And don't worry; I will just hang around Fabian all the time."

"I said don't hang around him."

"I know. That is exactly why I am going to." They brushed past me and went down to the dining room. How can anyone like her?

**Spencer POV**

"Does Nina hate my guts or something?" I turn to Mara for answers, but she isn't to sure herself.

"I don't think she hates you. I just think she dislikes you very much for jamming your tongue down her boyfriend's throat."

"We were playing spin the bottle!"

"I know, I know. Calm down."

"Please, I don't care if she hates me. she can all she wants. That doesn't mean im not going to be friends with Fabian."

"You mean bed buddies?" My eyes widen to total shock.

"MARA!"

"What? I was just kidding."

"Still, it isn't cool to say that."

"Well, you two seem like it."

"Oh, we do not. He is totally in love with Nina."

"Yeah, but their relationship is on a bumpy road right now; because of you."

"Nina is jealous of us being friends! I don't even like Fabian."

"Oh really? Do you like Jerome then?"

"No, I like Alfie."

"Alfie?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You like Alfie? Are you serious?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Oh I gotta tell Jerome this."

"Why would you tell him, Mara?"

"Because Alfie is his best friend and if YOU like HIM, than something will be done."

"What do you mean YOU?"

"Have you seen yourself lately?"

"Well, yeah. I am me."

"Exactly! Guys find you attractive. You are pretty."

"Thanks Mara. You are too."

"Well, thanks. Now, I gotta find him."

"You will not!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because I told you, you can't."

"That doesn't make a difference."

"Yes, it does. I ban you from telling Jerome!"

"Then I will tell Alfie."

"You are banned from telling anyone!"

"Fine. We'll do it your way, Spencer."

"Thanks." I grinned and continued walking into the dining room. Once I stepped inside, I spotted two people that stood out from the others. Joy; and Fabian. She was flirting with him. And it looks like he is taking it. Where is Nina when this is happening?

**Joy POV**

Ok, I didn't want to flirt with Fabian, but he was just standing right there and well, my instincts came out of me. Plus, he was flirting right back, so you can't really blame me! Gosh, he is so hawt. Oh, I cannot believe I just said that. I hope Nina doesn't come down soon. I look to the side and see Karsyn staring at me. I tell Fabian I have to go and walk towards her. "Hey Karsyn," I say awkwardly.

"My name is Spencer, and why were you flirting with Fabian?"

"Because, I have a major crush on him."

"Well, it looks like he likes you somewhere down there."

"That just sounds wrong." We both break into laughter, but stop at the sight of Nina walking in.

"Here comes the devil. She has been on my case ever since I snogged Fabian."

"Wow, she must be pretty upset."

"Yeah, well, he didn't mind jamming his tongue down my throat!"

"Well, this is Nina. Do you really think she is going to blame Fabian?"

"No, because she loves him too much."

"So," I started, "I heard you like Alfie."

"I didn't hear it. I saw it on your wrist. And I can see your bra too."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it looks like mine except mine is ruby red. Wearing it right now."

"I know. I can see it." I look down and realize that my dark blue t-shirt is a see through one.

"Oh shit! I didn't know it was see through!"

"Please, the guys don't care."

"How do you know so much about guys?"

"I don't. Actually, I am not so great with guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That is until I… You know what? Never mind."

"Spencer, are you not telling me something?"

"My business, not yours."

"Got it. So, you ready to eat?"

"Yep." We all gathered around the table and sat down. I just sat down beside Spencer, since we were already standing next to each other; we just sat down by each other. All through dinner, I couldn't concentrate. I really couldn't get a grip on what was going on in the present; only because I couldn't understand the past. What was Spencer about to say? Honestly, I wanna know now…

**A/N: I know it was short, but it needed to end there. I don't know why, but it did. What is Spencer's secret? Find out next chapter! PEACE! **


	6. That, Is What Happens Next? Child?

**A/N: Wazzup peoplez? The Secret Life of the American Teenager is an amazing show. If it was a book series, I would totally read it! :]] Anyway, here is the 6****th**** chapter! Let's hope this is my longest story I have ever written. I wrote another Fanfiction, but I deleted it because it wasn't that good even though several people loved it. I had to kill it. :]] I will be writing more fan fictions btw, and they are not all going to be Jara. Probably something in TSLotAT section; I really wanna write one of those once I am done watching like the first 3 or 4 seasons. Yeah, I need a lot of catching up to do. Hehe; catching. Catching fire! WOO! My favorite Hunger Games book out of the three. :]] Oh yeah, I just wanna say, that Bethany Hamilton is one of my role models. She is amazing and really brave to be able to do what she does. I wish I had that courage, and strength, to do that. Way to go Bethany! Also, Amy from TSLotAT is also one of my role models. I really want her hairstyle. Just saying…**

**Spencer POV**

Ok, so I am not exactly telling Joy that I have a daughter, but I will tell her sooner…or later works too. Sitting right next to her makes feel guilty, but I don't know why. It isn't my fault that…ok, it is. It is one BIG mistake that I made, but honestly, I didn't think I could get pregnant. I guess the odds weren't in my favor. I mean, I thought I liked the guy, but I really like Lucas; my boyfriend. I fell for him and he is just a jerk. And, I know I told Mara I liked Alfie, because I kind of do, but not enough that I would cheat on my boyfriend with him. During dinner, I told everyone my real name so now they thankfully, know to call me Spencer. I had to realize that my name was "Karsyn" when they called it out. I have been called Spencer all my life till I registered here. Then once I arrived, I was called Karsyn and it got confusing. But now that they know, I won't be confused anymore. I really do hope that my video chat thing works for my laptop. I will have to do it late at night so no one else can hear it…

I walk up the steps and go into my room. I take out my laptop and hook up the camera. I lay it on my desk and turn it on. I am going to need this setup for later. I skip back down the stairs, just in time to bump into Mara and slam to the ground. "Oh sorry Mara."

"Oh, great news! Alfie said he would date you!" I make a fake smile, but add, "I have a boyfriend."

"You what?"

"I have a boyfriend. His name is Lucas and I am going to video chat with him later tonight."

"But, you said you liked Alfie."

"Yeah, I do…kind of. Look Mara, I am sorry, but I am not going to date Alfie."

"Alright. Well, I will tell him the bad news," and she walked off into the distance till I couldn't see her anymore…

**Mara POV**

Ok, did Spencer just say she has a boyfriend? Since when? She has been flirting with Jerome and Fabian nonstop. Has she changed her mind and made up a fake boyfriend? I don't know, but I will find out tonight when she is video chatting with him. "Alfie?" I call out.

"Yes Mara?"

"IT turns out she has a boyfriend."

"I thought you said…?"

"Yeah," I cut him off, "but she doesn't like-like you I guess, or she kind of does, but not really."

"Oh." He had the look of disappointment on his face, and I feel I have done the wrong thing to tell him.

"I'm sorry Alfie."

"It's alright. I can find someone else."

"Sorry." I give him a quick hug and then run off to our room. I think the party is about to start. Well, in a couple of hours anyway…

**Joy POV**

I am sitting on the living room couch, looking at my surroundings. Nothing interesting. Nina looks like she is thinking about killing Spencer, even though she did nothing wrong. "Nina!" I call her over. She wakes up from her daydream and walks towards me.

"Yeah, Joy?"

"Um, why do you hate Spencer?"

"Because, she obviously wants Fabian."

"Um, no she doesn't."

"How would you know that information there Joy? Are you like best friends with her? Well, you don't have to answer the second since you two seem like you are."

"Well, yes, we are, and I know that because she has a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"He is from her city and they have been dating for a year now."

"Oh," she sighed.

"Yeah, so you don't have to hate ger. They are just friends like Fabian said they are. I still cannot believe you thought she liked Fabian."

"Why?"

"Because he is Fabian?"

"And?"

"Because he is Fabian? That is why."

"Oh. Ok, well you like Fabian." She seemed to look a bit uneasy when she said that.

"Yes, but she is Spencer."

"And what about Spencer?"

"She isn't that kind of girl. Well, she doesn't look for that in a guy."

"Sure she doesn't."

"She doesn't. I mean, there is nothing wrong with Fabian, he just isn't her type." I let out a big grin and found Nina laughing her head off.

"What?"

"Your…teeth…have so-something…in it!" She was pointing to my teeth and talking in between laughs. I close my mouth and frown.

"It isn't that funny Nina."

"Yea, it is." She just smiled and walked away; going back towards Amber and Patricia and Fabian. Meanwhile, I still needed to find out what Spencer was going to tell me, but she didn't. That is important here.

**Spencer POV**

Ok, it is 11:00 and time for me to turn on the video chat. I turn on my laptop and then go to the video chat setup thing. I invite him to a chat party. Since it is 11 here, it is 6 there. **(A/N: That is the time difference, right?) **After 15 seconds, his face pops up on the screen. "Hey Lucas," I begin.

"Hey, Spencer, how's it going?"

"Good. Are you guys ok there?"

"Yeah. It's storming over here right now so, I gotta keep Aimee company. With her father of course."

"Dean is there? Why would you let him come?"

"He is the father you know."

"I realize, but I don't want him around my daughter, ok?"

"Look, he is trying to be a father, and I don't like it either, but you have no choice. You really cannot force him out of somewhere you aren't."

"I know; just…make sure he doesn't do anything."

"Actually," he smiled, "he is watching a movie with her right now."

"Really?" I let out a smile myself. "I'm sorry you have to watch her."

"It's alright. I was drawing with her earlier. I think she likes me."

"Well, I am glad she does. You keep her safe?"

"Always. Good-night, Spence."

"Good-night Luke."

"I love you."

"You too." And then we turned off the chat. I was about to turn off my laptop, when Lucas sent me a message. He said that we could chat again tomorrow at 5:30, with Aimee this time. I wish they weren't so far away. I told him I could, and then told him good-bye, and he sent the message right back. At that point, I realized that not only would I need to talk to them two, but I would need to talk to Dean. I just had to. I shut off the computer and went to sleep. I didn't awaken until I heard Trudy calling for us that school was in 30 minutes.

**A/N: What? You didn't think that is what happened? Well, it did. I told you I love TSLotAT and so I was influenced to do something similar. I need to buy the episodes on itunes, but the whole first season, and second seasons, cost 34.99! Goodness! Why do they cost so much? Well, there is like 24 episodes each season, but still…Anyway, please review!**


	7. The End, Literally

**A/N: Hiya people! Sorry, but I haven't had time to update this story right now. Ok, so if you don't remember what happened, I would suggest that you read the last chapter. I had to do so myself so I could know where to start off:]] Anwayz, enjoy!**

**P.S. Did anyone else know that Chris Brochu (Ray) and Doug Brochu (Grady) were related? I didn't even realize they had the same last name till I saw this Disney 365 were Chris said he was his brother. Then I was like, "Oh wait! They have the same last name! Wow, I am an idiot!" And yes, I am an idiot. Occasionally :D**

**I AM DISCONTINUING THIS MEANING I AM DONE WRITING IT FOR I DON'T WANT TO ANYMORE AND I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER JARA…IT IS GOING TO BE BETTER THAN THIS ONE. I HOPE TO WRITE OTHER FANFICTIONS OTHER THAN JARA, OR HoA, BUT STILL…THANKS FOR READING THIS LONG PEOPLE! LUFF YA AND I HOPE YOU READ MY NEW JARA THAT WILL BE UPLOADED ASAP!** x3 xoxoxo!


End file.
